The Freak
by Digifan316
Summary: A romance between Jun and... you think I'd tell you. Only two hints: Not a DD, yet not an original characture ether. Part 5 is up.
1. D

THE FREAK ****

THE FREAK

By

Digifan3:16

NOTE: This takes place after the fight with Malomyotismon. And, not everyone has a Digimon (It's easier to write this story that way). It's a Jun/You will be surprised, but its not a Digidestined romance. If you think I'm going to pair her with a DD… um… I'll think about it.

*******************************************************************

It was lunch at Obadiaba High. Sitting in their typical table were Jun, Sakura (Not CCS), and Rita. Sakaura and Rita were talking about their dates, but Jun, who didn't have a date, gets depressed whenever she hears them.

"Oh, and then he took me to this fancy restaurant." Sakura said. "And paid for the meal himself."

"We saw Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back." Rita said. "I wish it wasn't the last Jay and Silent Bob movie. What about you Jun?"

"Huh? Wha?" Jun said.

"Oh that's right you don't have a date. You'll get one." Rita said.

"When hell freezes over." Sakura said jokingly, causing Rita to laugh, but Jun looked more depressed than ever.

"Jun, I was joking." Sakura said.

"I know, but it's just that the one guy I was interested in loves someone else." Jun said. Just then, a pale man, with black hair, sunglasses, and dressed in black, walked in.

"Heads up, it's the freak." Sakura said.

"Guys, just because he dresses differently doesn't mean that he's a freak." Jun said.

"You're right. He's as pale as a ghost too." Rita said, causing both her and Sakura to laugh.

"Oh, you girls saw your selves in the mirror and realized what everyone else thought of you?" The man said. This caused Jun to laugh, and Sakura and Rita to look at her angrily. "And I'm not 'the freak,' my name is D."

************************************************************************

A few hours later, in their writing class, Jun, Sakura, Rita, and D just got their assignment.

"I will pick a person for you to write an original story with, and it will be due in two weeks." The teacher said. "Tai, you will be with Sora." This, of course, caused Tai to smile, and Matt to be jealous. "Izzy, you will be with Mimi." Both of them just smiled happily. "Sakura, you'll be with Rita." Both of whom were extremely happy. "And Jun, you will be with D." Jun looked at D, and he just smiled, while she sank her seat.

"Oh no. Why do I get to be with him?" Jun thought.

"Call it fate." D said. "And yes, I knew what you were thinking."

"Can you believe it? We were this close to being that freaks partners." Sakura whispers.

"Better Jun than us." Rita said. D taped her on the shoulder.

"With bimbo friends like you two, why would she need enemies?" He said.

"D, can you come over to my house later tonight to talk about the story?" Jun asked

"Not a problem." D said. "I think I'll like working with you."

***************************************************************

Later that night, Jun was waiting for D.

"It's 9:00, where is he?" Jun thought. "I can't do this alone." Just then, the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw D standing there.

  
"Sorry I'm late." He said.

"Its ok. Lets get started." Jun said, leaving for the living room, but D just stood there. "Well, come in." She said impatiently.

"Thanks." D said.

"Why did you just stand there?" Jun said.

"Wouldn't be right if I wasn't directly invited to come in." D said.

"Oh. Well lets get started." Jun said as they went to the living room.

***********************************************************

In the living room, Jun and D were thinking of ideas for their story.

"How about one about the monsters that attacked the town a few days ago?" Jun suggested.

"No, but monsters might be the way to go." D said. Then, he got it. "How about a story about a girl getting an interview with a real vampire?"

  
"Already been done." Jun said.

"No, not that book or that Tom Cruise piece of crap. I mean a real vampire. One that can tell you all their true strengths and weaknesses. One that can tell you about all the things he's seen, and the places he's been to and the people he met." D said.

"WOW! That would work. Who would interview the vampire?" Jun asked. D just smiled and simply said:

"You."

"Me? Ok, but who would be the vampire?" Jun asked. D smiled, showing some fangs and said:

"Me."

"You? A vampire in the story?" Jun asked.

"Why not? This is an interview with a real vampire after all." He said.

"Wait, you think you're a vampire?" Jun asked. "People always said you were a freak, but nobody thought you were nuts."

"Jun, take a look at the mirror, what do you see?" D asked.

"This is ridiculous, I'm going to look and see me and…" She said as she looked at the mirror, and saw only her. "Wait! Hold it! It's got to be a trick." She said sounding scared. D then picked up a vase, and holds it in front of him. When Jun saw the mirror again, she only saw her, and the vase in mid air. She then turned back to D, and was scared to death.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite you." D said, but Jun was still scared.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY NECK YOU BLOOD SUCKING FREAK!" Jun said.

"Jun, if I was going to suck your blood, I would have done it already." D said. "God, you write one exaggerated story about your self under a different name, and you're labeled for life."

"What do you mean?" Jun asked. "Who are you?"

"People call me ether freak or D," D said, "but you can call me Dracula. And yes, I did write that under that name, and I look younger than I described myself."

"But, if you are Dracula, then how…" Jun said, but was interrupted by Dracula.

"Can I with stand sunlight and not constantly crave blood or be able to eat normal food?" Dracula said. "Sit down, and I'll explain everything."


	2. The Night Life

"Ok, where should I begin

"Ok, where should I begin?" Dracula asked.

"Um, how about why you're able to go to school. Vampires can't with stand sunlight." Jun said. "Explain that D, or should I call you Dracula?"

"My friends call me both." Dracula said.

  
"Ok, Both." Jun said, causing both Dracula and Jun to laugh. "Seriously, D, is it sun block?"

"No, you see, when I wrote 'Dracula' as Bram Stroker, I wanted to make it a self exaggeration." Dracula said. "I wanted to make it a horror story. So I took my life, put a few of my friends in it. Wenfield, Van Helsin, and others. I also didn't want to offend my friends, so I gave my self some made up weaknesses to go with the real ones."

"Like?" Jun asked.

"Well, that whole 'uncontrollable thrust for blood thing' isn't true. We are part bat, but blood is more of an option than a necessity. Like for make up is to you, or blue head ban Tai always wears. We like it, but we can survive with out it. We can eat normal foods and drink normal drinks. And if you are wondering, we only drink human blood directly if we are given permission, or it'll feel that it'll save a life, like if the guy is suicidal and there's nothing we can do. As a last resort, a vampire would tackle him and bite him so he would have no choice but to live life to the fullest." Dracula said.

"Oh." Jun said. "But, if the guy wants to kill him self…"

"Like I said, it's as a last resort. If we can't talk him out of it, we'll force him out of it." Dracula said.

"What about the other weaknesses?" Jun asked.

"Forget that cross stuff." Dracula said. "Hell, I know a vampire back in New York City that's a priest."

"But, if you don't suck blood…" Jun said, but was interrupted by Dracula.

"Some bad apples spoiled the whole bunch." Dracula said. "Some idiots before I even wrote the book thought it would be fun if they hunted humans and sucked all their blood. Thankfully, it pretty much stopped 100 years ago."

"Ok, how about holly water?" Jun asked.

"Water has the same effect on us as sun light. It does nothing." Dracula said.

"Then what weakness, other than no reflection and having to be invited, do you have?" Jun asked.

"Silver stake, not wooden, right through the heart." Dracula said.

  
"One more thing, you said you don't bite someone unless they're given permission. Why would anybody want to be bitten?" Jun said.

"Some of us have human lovers, some of them want to be vampires, just like the people they're dating." Dracula answered. "Now I got a question for you. How would you like to see the true night life?"

"What do you mean?" Jun said.

"Come on and I'll show you." Dracula answered just before they left.

********************************************************************

A few minutes later, Jun and Dracula were out side of a nightclub.

"A nightclub?" Jun asked. "So far, it's not as impressive as you said."

"Just wait until we get inside." Dracula said, and he walked right in.

"Wait a minute D! You weren't invited. How could you just walk in?" Jun said.

"I can't believe that I forgot to tell you." Dracula said. "If its like a hotel, a bar, restaurant, or any other place where all are welcomed, then we can go without being invited." Then, he pointed to a weird carving that looked like two arrowheads glued together. "However, if this symbol is anywhere, then it's no problem because it means 'All are welcomed.'" He said.

"Wow." Jun said before she joined him.

******************************************************************

Once in side, Jun saw everybody was drinking and dancing. She also saw that some of the patrons didn't have any reflections in the mirrors.

"Is everyone here a vampire?" Jun asked.

"No." Dracula said. "Some are wear creatures, like wear-cats, wear-wolves, etc. And some are people that know about our existence. But I know what will make you less nervous. Take a look over there." D said as he pointed to 3 people. "Hey guys!" D yelled. Jun then saw Tai, Mimi and Izzy.

"D! How are ya man?" Tai said.

"I'm fine. How about you guys?" Dracula said.

  
"Oh, you know. I get to work with Izzy." Mimi said.

"And I get to work with my favorite cheerleader." Izzy said as he looked at Mimi.

"And I get to work with Sora." Tai said.

"We heard." Dracula said.

  
"Tai, Mimi, Izzy! You know about this place?" Jun asked.

"You can say that." Tai said.

"Well, lets celebrate. Ted, two double o negative blood, a fruit punch, root beer, and a lemon Tea with a pint of B positive. On me." Dracula said as the bartender mixed their drinks and as Tai and Mimi smiled… and showed the same fangs as D.

"HOLLY! YOU GUYS ARE VAMPIRES TOO?! HOW?" Jun asked.

"Not all of us. Mimi told me on our first date. I'm still human, but I know about her." Izzy said.

"Oh. But how did you guys become vampires?" Jun asked.

"It happened after our fight with Malomyotismon." Tai said. "I was walking with Mimi to a restaurant one night, when we were jumped by vampires."

"I'll never forget that night." Mimi said. "It was after my parents said that we were moving back here and I wanted to celebrate. That's why Tai was with me going to that restaurant, but nobody except Tai could make it. We were almost there when we were jumped. I'll never forget what one of them said: "Hmmm… HEY! These are those kids that fought the monster. Wait till our friends see this. The next thing any of us knew, we were bitten. Then, there was a weird feeling, like we were being reborn. Then, before we knew it, we turned into vampires. The gang was about to hurt Tai and have their way with me, when D jumped in and stopped them."

"From that day," D said, "I taught them about their new abilities, and the advantages of being a vampire."

"We've been happy ever since." Tai said.

"Wait, I thought you said that these attacks stopped D?" Jun asked.

  
"I said 'Pretty much stopped,' that doesn't mean that they have completely." Dracula said.

"Here you guys go." Ted said.

"Thanks." Everyone said, as they take their drinks. Then, they heard "I said you ain't welcomed here. You have two more weeks, now beat it."

"Not again." Dracula said.

  
"Is he trying to get in?" Izzy asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Mimi said.

"Let's check it out." Dracula said.

"What? What's going on?" Jun asked.

"Matt wants back in." Dracula said.

**********************************************************************

"I SAID LET ME IN THERE!" Matt said, out side the club gate.

"And I said no. You got kicked out because you of your temper." The bodyguard said.

"What is he talking about?" Jun said.

"A few months ago, Matt started a fight with someone from school right here because they looked at Sora." Dracula said. "He fought the guy. One rule here is no fights. You'll be banded for a few months if you do fight. He's been trying to get back in since."

"So, is he a vampire too?" Jun asked.

  
"No." Mimi said. "A Werewolf." Just then, Matt transformed into a gijinka werewolf. He hat a human face, but a wolf's ears, fans, claws, and tail. Plus, his hair grows a little and turns gray because its also fur.

"LET ME IN NOW!" Matt said.

"Matt calm down!" Jun said.

"We got silver objects here with your name on it if you don't back down. You have a few more weeks. Don't ruin them." Dracula said.

"FINE! But I'll be back." Matt said as he left.

"Silver? Why?" Jun asked.

"Two things: Wears change at will, not under a full moon. And silver doesn't exactly cure them. It causes an allergic reaction. Once silver is introduced to them, when ever they transform, it causes great pain." Dracula said. "Let's get back inside." And they did just that.

***********************************************************************

"Man, that was great." Jun said. "I can't believe how well you dance."

"Hey, just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't bust a few moves. You, you danced like an angel." Dracula said as they were walking home. A few minutes later, they reached Jun's house.

  
"Same time tomorrow?" Dracula asked.

"Um, yeah. I'll see ya then." Jun said.

"Um, sure." Dracula said. But instead of leaving, they looked at each other. "Um, Jun?"

"What is it D?" Jun asked.

"If you considered this a date, would I kiss you at this point?" Dracula said.

  
"Not if I do first." Jun said, and they both kissed under the moonlight.


	3. Freaky Friday

Two weeks later, Jun and D turned in their story

Two weeks later, Jun and D turned in their story. Their teacher said it would be a week before they'd have the results. The bell ran, and they met out in the hallway.

"I can't believe we got it done." Jun said.

"You asked some great questions. I think you would make a great reporter." Dracula said. "Want to celebrate? Its Friday, and there's a special going on in the club, and its members only unless you bring an invite."

"Where are you going to get an invite?" Jun said.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" D said. "I run the club."

"WHAT?!" Jun said.

"Why do you think that symbol was there?" D said.

"I'd love to, but my parents are making me go to some stupid vacation for a month." Jun said.

"And you don't want to go?" D asked.

  
"No. I love my family, but I don't want to go on any vacation right now. Maybe over the summer, but not now." Jun said. "They said I can stay if one of my friends would let me stay at their house for the month, but none of my friends can."

"Why don't you stay at my place?" D said. "It's big enough."

"I CAN?! THANK YOU!" Jun said as she hugged D. Just then, Sakura and Rita walked by.

  
"Careful Jun, he's freakness might be contagious." Rita said.

"Hang around him, and you'll get as pale too." Sakura said.

"Better to be pale than brainless, air headed witches like you." D said.

" WHAT?!" Rita shouted.

  
"HOW DARE YOU! YOU CAN'T TALK TO US LIKE THAT!" Sakura said.

"Yes he can." Jun said. "And who I'm with is none of your business."

"But he's a freak." Sakura said. To that, Jun replied…

"He maybe a freak, but he's my boyfriend." Jun said.

"WHAT?!" Both Sakura and Rita said.

  
"He can't be!" Rita said.

"And why not?" Jun asked.

"Look at him. He's not normal." Sakura responded. "You're going to have to choose. The freak, or your friends."

"That's easy." Jun said, as he went to D, and kissed him on the lips in front of Sakura and Rita, causing their jaws to drop.

"Lets go. I feel my IQ dropping being with these two." D said.

"Totally." Jun said. And they left with Sakura and Rita looking on in shock.

*******************************************************************

A few minutes later, at Jun's house, D was meeting with Jun's parents.

"Now, D, we've only known you for two weeks. Why should we let our daughter stay with you?" Mrs. Mytomya said.

"I'm her boyfriend. I wouldn't harm a hair on her head, and my place is big enough." D said.

"It's not that D. Its…" Mr. Mytomya said, but was interrupted by D.

"Let me guess, my goth look. Pale, dressed in black, with sunglasses?" D asked.

"No, it's just that we've only known you for a short time." Mrs. Mytomya said.

"Oh, well in that short time, have I gained your trust?" D asked.

"Of course you have." Mrs. Mytomya said.

  
"Then what's the problem?" D asked.

  
"I guess nothing. We just wanted to make sure that she's in good company." Mr. Mytomya said.

"Jun, can you come here please?" Mrs. Mytomya asked. Jun came in with a hopeful look in her eyes.

  
"After talking to D, we have concluded that you can stay with him for the month we are gone." Mr. Mytomya said.

  
"THANK YOU!" Jun said.

"Now, pack…" Mrs. Mytomya said, but Jun rushed to her room and came back with a packed suitcase. And then Jun and D left.

******************************************************************

"We're almost there." D said as they were driving to his house.

"When you said it was big enough, what did you mean?" Jun said.

"We're here. Take a look." D said. Jun looked out side and saw a huge mansion. Around ten rooms, and painted white.

  
"HOLLY!" Was Jun's only response as they pulled into the driveway. "Um, D? You said tonight was a special night. What did you mean?"

"Every Friday at the club is members only because it's 'Freaky Friday.'" Dracula said. "It's where vampires and wears can be themselves. Meaning, they can show their fangs, turn into werewolves, werecats, etc. with out fear of anyone they don't want to tell finding out. If you are wondering why, its because some clubers don't know about us. When ever they ask about some of us not having a reflection, we say it's the lighting." As D finished, they walked in side, and Jun was awestruck. It looked like a palace, with a huge living room, tall stairs, and outside, Jun could see an Olympic size pool.

"How?" Jun asked.

"Jun, I've been around thousands of years." Dracula said. "I was one of the first people that bought Action Comics #1, I was there when Microsoft was first available to invest in, I have enough antiques to pretty much pay for this, and the club is a hit."

************************************************************

"JUN! It's time. The club has already opened!" D said. Jun then came out, dressed in black with her hair matching. D's jaw just dropped. "WOW! You look great!"

"Thanks. I thought since it was 'Freaky Friday,' I'd dress for the part." Jun said. "Do I really look great?"

"You look like an angel." D said before they left.

**********************************************************

At the club, the place was full of monsters. Both vampires and weres in their monster or gijinka forms. D and Jun joined Tai for a few drinks when Mimi and Izzy came to them.

  
"Hi guys. Notice anything different about me?" Izzy said.

"Hair cut?" Tai asked.

  
"Nope. Guess again." Mimi said with a smile.

"Out fit?" Jun asked.

  
"No." Izzy said.

"You didn't. No way. You let Mimi bite you?" D asked.

"Yep. Check the mirror if you don't believe me." Izzy said, smiling and showing his fangs. Then they looked in the mirror and saw that Izzy had no reflection.

"WHOA! Congratulations on getting your fangs." Tai said.

"Hey, I wanted to be with Mimi forever." Izzy said.

"And what better way to show you love someone than to turn them into a vampire?" Mimi jokingly said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Lets go somewhere less crowded and noisy." D said.

"Ok." Jun replied.

  
**********************************************************************

Inside an office, upstairs from the club, Jun looked down and saw everyone dancing.

  
"This is really your office?" Jun asked.

  
"Yep. I come up here when ever I need time alone, or when ever I feel that its too noisy." D said. "But that's not all." D then pushed a button, opening some blinds and showing all of Obadaiba.

"WOW! What a great view of the city!" Jun said.

"One of the most beautiful things I've seen." D said.

  
"Oh? What's the most?" Jun asked. D just looked at her, smiled and said:

"You." They were about to kiss, when the phone rang. "Damn. Hold on." D said as he picked up the phone. "Hello? What? WHAT?! Ok, sound the warning, then let them in." D said as he hung up.

  
"What's wrong?" Jun asked.

  
"Matt decided to celebrate the end of his suspension by inviting Sora, TK, Kari, Yolie, Ken, Cody, Joe, and Davis." He said.

  
"Hmmm… mom and dad must have said it was ok for Davis to stay with Ken. But what's the problem?" Jun asked.

  
"Not everyone of our friends know of our lives. The alert tells them to turn back into a human. Matt wouldn't invite them all here tonight unless he was up to something." D said. "I better tell everyone to keep their eyes on him."

*******************************************************************

At the dance floor, everyone was back to normal just as Matt and the others were let in.

  
"Matt, are you sure you can afford us?" Sora asked.

"I'm positive. Trust me honey." Matt said.

"I hope there's enough room for us to dance." Ken said well looking at Yolie, causing her to blush.

  
"WOOOOOOOOO! The life of the party is here!" Davis said as they all got out to dance. D, however, pulled Matt to the side.

"What are you up to Matt?" D asked.

  
"What? Can't a guy invite his friends to his favorite club?" Matt said.

"On this night, yes, but this many on a special day and when his suspension is lifted? Not without suspicion." D said. As they talked, Tai went up to Sora.

"So, Sora? How do you think we did on our project?" Tai asked.

"Oh, I think we're going to pass." Sora asked. "I mean, that was a great idea writing about a Digiworld under the control of Myotismon."

  
"Um, do you want to dance?" Tai asked. Sora then looked at Matt, who is still talking to D.

  
"Sure." She said as Tai took her to the dance floor.

"…and I'm telling you that I know you and if anything happens, that's your second strike and you will be banned for one year." D said.

  
"And I'm telling you that nothing will happen." Matt said.

"You promise?" Jun asked.

"Yes. Now, I got a girlfriend to get to." Matt said.

  
"Don't look now, but her dance card looks full." Joe said. Matt saw Tai dance with Sora, and got really angry, and stormed near the two.

"Oh no. Everybody get ready." D said.

  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL?!" Mat shouted.

TO BE CONTINUED…. 


	4. Strike Two

"GET A WAY FROM HER

"GET A WAY FROM HER!" Matt yelled as he shoved Tai.

"MATT! All we did was dance!" Sora said.

"YOU'RE SUPOSSED TO DANCE WITH ME! YOU'RE MY GIRL!" Matt shouted as he grabbed Sora's wrist.

"Matt, you're hurting me! Let me go!" Sora said trying to break free of Matt's grip.

"Matt, let her go, you're hurting and scaring her!" Mimi said.

"SHUT UP YOU DITZ!" Matt shouted.

"MATT! I suggest you calm down or…" D said as he was about to grab Matt, but Matt…

*WHAM*

…hit D so hard, he literally flew across the room, and…

*CRASH*

…landed on a table.

"T-that's not possible!" Joe said.

"Not unless you're a werewolf." Matt said as he transformed into his gijinka form. "Lets go." He said as he took Sora with him.

"MATT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" TK asked out of shock.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Sora said.

"LET HER GO MATT!" Tai said as he leaped on to his back, but Matt grabbed Tai and tossed him half way across the room. Mimi tried a sidekick, but Matt grabbed her leg, pulled her in, grabbed her neck, and chock slammed Mimi to the dance floor.

"MIMI!" Izzy shouted while everyone was taken aback. Izzy then tried to stop Matt, but got a fist in the face.

"Losers. Now, honey, let me take you home." Matt said.

  
"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sora shouted.

  
"NO! YOU'RE MINE!" Matt said.

"NO!" Was heard after that. Then everyone saw D get up, and jump over Matt so high, he almost touched the ceiling, and landed facing Matt, and showing his fangs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Ken shouted.

"ITS D! AND HE'S A VAMPIRE!" Cody shouted.

"In all the centuries I've existed in, when ever a woman said no, they mean no!" D said. "So let her go!"

"NO WAY DRACULA! SORA'S MINE!" Matt shouted, as he went into a full werewolf form.

"DRACULA?!" All the DD's said out excitement.

  
"So, D is not just a vampire, he's Dracula?" Yolie asked.

"He's not the only one with fangs!" Tai said, as he, Mimi, and Izzy showed their fangs ready to fight.

"D, be careful!" Jun said.

"Trust me." D responded.

  
"You think you can take me down?" Matt said. "Not while I have her!" He then scratched Sora.

"SHIT! SHE'S BEEN SCRATCHED!" D yelled.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! IS SORA NOW A WEARWOLF?!" Jun asked.

"No, you turn into a wear when you are scratched, but it you don't nessarily transform into the were that scratched you." D said. "She can turn into a wolf, a fox, or a cat." D said.

"SORA!" Tai yelled. "Matt, why?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S MINE!" Matt yelled.

"Just because you scratched her doesn't' make her yours." Tai said.

  
"SHUT UP FANG BREATH!" Matt said as he hit Tai with a right hook.

"TAI!" Kari yelled as she rushed Matt. But Matt grabbed her and slashed her.

"KARI!" TK said as he was about to lunge for Matt, but Davis and the others stopped him.

  
"TK, you'll wind up as hurt as Kari." Davis said.

  
"Best you leave this fight to D and the others." Cody said.

  
"And us." A female vampire said as half the club tried to rush for Matt.

  
"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?!" Matt said. "COME ON!" And, one at a time, member after member rushed Matt, but Matt took them down with blow after blow.

  
"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!" Matt asked, and he got his answer…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…when Mimi jump kicked him, causing Matt's nose to bleed. D noticed the blood.

"KEEP HIM DISTRACTED!" D said as he rushed for the blood.

"D?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jun asked.

  
"NO TIME!" D said as he drew a circle in Matt's blood as Tai punched Matt in the jaw.

"THAT was for Kari and Sora." Tai said.

"YOU LITTLE…" Matt said, but a werefox tackled him before he could finish as D drew a diamond in the circle.

"WHAT EVER YOU'RE DOING D, HURRY!" Jun said as D drew a plus sign through the pattern.

"DONE!" D said.

"YOU ARE GOING…" Matt said, but then he flew out of the club before he could finish.

"What did you draw?" Jun said.

  
"That symbol means 'All aren't welcomed.'" D said. "However, for a specific person, you have to draw it in that person's blood. It then sends that person out side, and a force field that blocks that person is formed."

"LET ME IN!" Matt shouted as all ran outside to see.

**********************************************************

"LET ME IN OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Matt said.

"That little out burst was strike two. Come back in a year, or when you've curbed that temper." D said.

"Matt, you need help. What if you killed Sora?" Mimi asked.

"Or TK." Tai said.

"Or Kari." Jun said. This caused Matt to look at what he did, and turn back to normal.

"I-I…" Matt said.

"I'm sorry Matt, but you're out for the year, no exceptions." D said. As Matt left, in shock over what he did. But…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was heard from Sora…

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" And was heard from Kari.

"CRUD! It's happening already." D said.

"What?" Jun said.

  
"Kari and Sora are transforming." D said.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	5. The Encounter

Everyone rushed back into the club, and saw what Sora and Kari had become and saw that both bodies were on the floor in their gijinka forms

Everyone rushed back into the club, and saw what Sora and Kari had become and saw that both bodies were on the floor in their gijinka forms.

"Kari!" TK said. Kari had a tail, cat ears, and cat eyes. "What in the world?"

"Mmmmmmmmmm. TK?" Kari asked. "Oh, TK something wonderful has happened! I feel like I was re born!" Kari said, as she went towards TK and purred. "Wanna see how a cat gets its prey?"

"KARI!" Tai said.

"Kari isn't this blunt about her feelings for TK." Jun said. "She's usually shy."

"Side effect of the transformation." D said. "That could explain Matt. Whenever someone turns into a were, a side effect is that a person doesn't act like them selves. In Matt's case, his temper has been increased, and in Kari's case, she's no longer shy to say the least."

"You got that right D." Kari said. "So, how about you TK? Wanna pet the kitty?" She said as she purred and rubbed her head against TK'S chest.

"Um… Uh…" Was all TK could say.

"Kari, we'll talk about this latter." Tai said. "What about Sora?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was heard and everyone covered their ears as anything made of glass was shattered. Everyone turned to see Sora once the screaming stopped, and saw that she had a raven's wings, talons, and a raven's tail.

"What's happened to me?!" Sora said. Mimi went near Sora to calm her down.

  
"Sora, if we can just…" She said. But was interrupted by a scared Sora.

  
"GET A WAY FROM ME YOU BLOOD SUCKING FREAK!"

"Sora, calm down." Izzy said, but she was scared of him as well.

"AHHHHHHHH! TAI!" Sora said.

  
"Sora, I'm here." Tai said, but Sora saw the fangs.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THEM?! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora said.

"Sora, calm down." Jun said.

  
"JUN?! Oh, thank God! I'm not the only human here." Sora said.

"Sora, listen to me. They are your friends. Everything you've heard about vampires isn't true." Jun said.

"W-what?" Sora said.

"Tai will explain every thing." Jun said.

  
"Why not you?" D asked.

  
"Shhhh… you'll spoil the fun." Jun whispered. D just smiled.

"O-okay." Sora said as she went with Tai.

"Hmmmmm… a raven. That's really rare." D said.

"Yeah, and she's afraid of everyone. That's not her." Jun said.

  
"Another side effect." D said.

  
"Ok, what's going on here?" Joe asked.

  
"Why are Tai, Mimi and Izzy vampires?" Yolie asked.

"And what's with Matt?" TK asked.

"And is everyone in this place a vampire or a were?" Ken asked.

  
"And are you really Dracula?" Davis asked.

  
"Last question first: Yes I am." D said. "Sit down, and I'll explain everything."

****************************************************************

After explaining everything, from the reason he was in high school, because a teenager with a 20-year-old diploma looked suspicious, to the project that brought him and Jun together, and Tai, Mimi, Matt, and Izzy, all the DD'S were stunned.

"Listen to me very carefully. I may be Dracula, but to everyone else, I'm a normal teen. I made my self a little older in the book, and I want to keep it that way. So don't tell anybody about this." D said.

"Not a problem. You managed to stop Matt before anyone got seriously injured." Davis said. "And you haven't hurt my sister. That proves to me you're one of us good guys."

"Hey, you can trust us." TK said.

  
"Yeah. Who'd believe us anyway?" Ken said. As he finished, Sora and Tai came out.

"Sora? You ok?" Mimi asked.

  
"I-I'm having trouble believing in all of this, but I'm fine." Sora said. "I'm sorry for all the things I said. I was scared."

"It's not a problem." Izzy said. "We understood that you didn't mean a thing."

  
"Thank you. How about you Kari?" Sora asked.

  
"Ok, I'm fine." Kari said. "As long as I have a certain blonde man by my side." Kari said as she nudged her head against TK'S chest. TK could only do one thing, pet her on the head, which caused her to purr. "Oh, TK. You must be a cat person."

"I am now." TK said as he kissed Kari. Everyone looked, and smiled.

"Well, why should the party stop?" D said. "HEY, MR. DJ! PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC!" He shouted as the party started again, and everyone danced.

****************************************************************

On Monday, Jun and D were having lunch when Sakura introduced a redhead teen boy to them.

"Jun, Freak…" Sakura said.

"Ho." Jun said.

"Bitch." D said.

"I'll ignore that." Sakura said. "I just want to introduce you Jun to a real man. His name is Tom and he knows how to treat a woman."

"Nice to meet you." Jun said without looking up.

"Same…" D said, but he looked up, and thought he looked familiar.

"Yeah, hi. Honey, let's go somewhere alone." Tom said.

"Gladly." Sakura said before they left. D got up to follow.

  
"What are you doing?" Jun said.

"That guy looked familiar." D said. "I saw him before and I don't trust him, so I'm going to keep my eye on him. I don't like Sakura, but I don't want anybody hurt."

"Ok. Be careful." Jun said.

"Always." D said.

***************************************************************

"Wow! I've never been down here in the school before." Sakura said.

"Well, it's my favorite place to be alone. Now, what should we do?" Tom said.

  
"Oh, I think you know." Sakura said as she closed her eyes waiting for Tom. She should have kept them open though, because she would have seen Tom's large fangs. He was about to move in, when…

"HOLD IT!" D shouted. Sakura turned and looked angrily at D, but what D saw was Tom's fangs.

  
"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE THE GUY THAT ATTACKED TAI AND MIMI!" D said. Tom closed his mouth before Sakura turned and looked at him.

  
"WHAT?!" She said. Tom just pushed her out of the way and ran pasted D.

  
"GET BACK HERE!" D said.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
